pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zinnia's Salamence
Zinnia |ability = Intimidate (not yet activated) Aerilate (as Mega Salamence) |debut = The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV |location = With Zinnia}} This Salamence is a / -type Pokémon owned by Zinnia. Biography A long time ago, Zinnia tried to rescue Salamence from a lab, owned by the Pokémon Association, and succeeded.ORAS004: Omega Alpha Adventure 3 Ruby and Sapphire, when they were children, a Salamence appeared and took Sapphire away. Ruby had sent his Poochyena, Skitty and Ralts to battle Salamence. Ruby was hit in the head by Salamence's Dragon Claw, though Kiki hit Salamence. Salamence was outraged and flew into the research center and started attacking, trashing the lab. This also caused the container, in which Rayquaza was kept, to open, releasing it.RS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIVRS084: It All Ends Now V Sapphire admitted that she grew out to be a good trainer, as the boy, Ruby, who got attacked by Salamence, inspired her to become a trainer.RS079: Rayquaza Redemption II Later on, Salamence was captured by Zinnia. Zinnia used Salamence to battle Ruby, who was thrown away into some dirt. Salamence then attacked with Fire Blast, seemingly defeating Ruby.ORAS003: Omega Alpha Adventure 2 Zinnia had Salamence attack Ruby, freeing her and allowing her to Mega Evolve it. To counter the power, Ruby had Mega Evolve Latios, who used Luster Purge. Salamence retaliated with Hyper Voice, which turned into a flying-type move, due to its Aerilate ability. Mega Latios flew over Mega Salamence and launched another Luster Purge, defeating it and impressing Zinnia. After explaining to Ruby about the meteorite that will crash the planet, Zinnia flew off on her Salamence. Zinnia used Salamence to fly away from Sea Mauville, after obtaining Ruby and Emerald's Mega Bracelets.ORAS010: Omega Alpha Adventure 9 As Zinnia tried to sabotage the launch of the rocket, which was to create a portal to transport the meteor, Sapphire arrived to stop Zinnia. Zinnia sent her Salamence and Goodra to battle Sapphire's Gallade and Aggron.ORAS013: Omega Alpha Adventure 12 Salamence attacked Sapphire and Rono, and left Goodra to battle Sapphire until the reinforcements came. However, Sapphire managed to take down Zinnia, who saw Sapphire did not take her scroll, nor could even speak. Salamence attacked Rono with Fire Fang, but Rono released Metal Burst, inflicting a lot of damage on Salamence. Zinnia noticed Rono was with Sapphire for 10 years (judging by the size of its horns), and before those 10 years Rono, as Aron, noticed how Salamence was attacking Ruby and Sapphire, which infuriated Rono even more. Regardless, Zinnia flew off on Salamence, as the rocket was launched. Sapphire managed to intercept her by flying on Troppy on the rocket. However, Zinnia was too annoyed and had Salamence slash Sapphire.ORAS014: Omega Alpha Adventure 13 Toma-Toma showed to Ruby and Emerald Troppy took the hit meant for Sapphire and fell down. Zinnia, however, had Salamence take out the Dimensional Shifter out of the rocket and destroyed it.ORAS015: Omega Alpha Adventure 14 Zinnia flew on Salamence and intercepted Ruby and Sapphire, who were riding Rayquaza. Zinnia linked herself with Aster's spirit, promising she and him, being a duo, will defeat Ruby and Sapphire.ORAS019: Omega Alpha Adventure 18 Salamence started attacking Kiruru and Rara, even if Zinnia wanted it to attack Ruby and Sapphire instead. Ruby had Rara use Misty Terrain, which reduced the impact from Salamence's Dragon Pulse attack. Salamence, however, succeeded in hitting Ruby and threw him away from Rayquaza. Later on, when Zinnia went unconscious, due to Rayquaza's attack, Salamence watched over her.ORAS020: Omega Alpha Adventure 19 Salamence, with Sapphire's Rono, was also outside of the building Zinnia was recovering in.ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20 Known moves Using Fire Fang Zinnia's Salamence Fire Blast.png Using Fire Blast |stageSP=Mega Salamence |imgSP = Zinnia's Salamence Hyper Voice.PNG Using Hyper Voice | Dragon Claw; dragon; RS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV Bite; dark; RS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV Fire Blast; fire; ORAS003: Omega Alpha Adventure 2 Hyper Voice; normal; ORAS004: Omega Alpha Adventure 3 Fire Fang; fire; ORAS014: Omega Alpha Adventure 13 Dragon Pulse; dragon; ORAS020: Omega Alpha Adventure 19 }} Gallery Zinnia's Mega Salamence.PNG|As Mega Salamence References Category:Dragon-type manga Pokémon Category:Flying-type manga Pokémon Category:Mega manga Pokémon